


It's a Date

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Hogwarts, PotterWho, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: ten/rose- Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> arcticfyre asked:A Ten/Rose Harry Potter AU? :D

"Rose! Rose Tyler!" John Smith (Doctor to his friends) shouted as he ran down the hall towards the blonde “Will you go to Hogsmede with me?"

Rose turned to face the boy, who was now panting, and trying to nonchalantly run a hand through his spiky hair.

"Well, it took you long enough" she replied, with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way too much fun!


End file.
